This invention relates to a hitch and more particularly to a hitch which is adapted to have a plurality of implements connected thereto.
The advent of extremely large and powerful tractors has made it possible to pull a plurality of implements such as drills, cultivators, discs, etc. through the field with the implements being arranged in a transversely extending side-by-side relationship. The implements are ordinarily connected to some sort of gang-type hitch and the overall width of the resulting apparatus is quite wide. A problem arises when the implements are to be moved from one field to another since the overall width of the implements is such that it is difficult to pull the same on highways, road, etc.
Heretofore, the implements were sometimes moved from the field position to a transport position wherein the implements were pulled one behind the other. The necessity of disconnecting the implements from the hitch and arranging the implements in such a relationship is time consuming and bothersome.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a multiple implement hitch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multiple implement folding hitch which may be easily and conveniently moved from a field position to a transport position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a multiple implement folding hitch which permits the implements to be pulled in a side-by-side relationship during field operations and quickly moved therefrom to a narrower transport position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a multiple implement folding hitch which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.